


Good Bye

by mukes_lovechild



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Protective Dean, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukes_lovechild/pseuds/mukes_lovechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is an outcast in his family for dating a Winchester. He's fed up with it and wants to end his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Bye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fangrrl_57](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangrrl_57/gifts).



"LEAVE NOW" Lucifer yelled.

Cas ran out of the house. He had just told his family that he and Dean were dating. He ran as fast as he could to Deans.

*THUD* *THUD* *THUD*

"Yea? Cas why are you crying?! What happened?!" Dean said frantically.  
"Luci. . . fer kicked. . . me out. . . of the. . . house." Cas said in between sobs.  
"WHAT WHY!!" Dean yelled.  
"Be-because of us." He said quietly.  
"That son of a bitch." He said as he grabed his keys.

Dean got into the Impala and slammed the door. Cas got in after, closing the door softly. They drove mostly in silence, besides the screeching of the tires when he took a turn way too fast, and the occasional sob from Cas.   
They got there in minutes when it should have taken them at least three times longer than what it did. 

"Dean, please don't do anything stupid, you know that he's stronger than you."  
"I don't care, he disrespected you, he will pay."

*THUD* *THUD* *THUD*

Lucifer swung the door open.

"What the fuck do you want?! FAG!"  
"I want you to shut the fuck up before I rearrange your face!"  
"Oooh I'm shaking." Luci said sarcastically.

Dean had had enough. He cocked his fist back and swung. Hitting Lucifer in the bridge of his nose. Which was a bad idea.

"You fucking fag! Your gonna die."

Lucifer grabbed him by his shirt and threw him across the yard. While Dean was on the ground Lucifer picked him up and punched him repetitively in the face.

"Luci? What are you doing?" Crowley asked.  
"Shit." He whispered. "Go back inside. I'll be in in a minute." He called.  
"Babe come inside its cold without you." Crowley pleaded.  
"BABE?!?" Cas and Dean said in unison.  
"Yea, I fuck Crowley, so what?! I'm bi, not gay. I'm not a compmete fag like you guys."  
"Fuck off. Were leaving." Cas said.

The ride back was slower. 

"Did you know that he was bi?" Dean questioned.  
"I thought he might be, but I had only seen him bring home girls."  
"Wow."  
"Yea, I don't know how he kept that from me for so long."  
"Oh well. When we get home do you want some hot-coco?"   
"Sure but let me go to the bathroom first."  
"Ok."

When they got home Cas ran straight to the bathroom.

"Fuck fuck fuck. I can't do this anymore." He said quietly.

Cas rummaged through their drawers looking for the razer.   
Once he found it he slowly dragged it across the length of his forearm letting the blood drip onto the floor. He repeated this on his other arm. He sat in the tub letting the blood slowly drain from him.

~

Dean was in the kitchen making some hot-coco. They had been home for at least 10 minutes and Cas still wasn't out of the bathroom. He walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door before walking in. 

"CAS!" Den yelled as ran to the tub.

He picked him up and ran to the Impala. He put Cas in the back seat, then got into the front and drove as fast as he could. The hospital was 3 miles away and the speed limit was 20. He got there in two minutes when it should have taken them at least six.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" Dean yelled.

Nurces and paramedics rushed over to them.

"What happened?" One of the nurces asked.  
"He slit his wrists." Dean said just now realizing what he did.  
"Ok, get him prepped." She called to one of the paramedics. 

Dean sat in the waiting room for hours. Just sitting there starting, he actually scared some of the other people that came into the E.R. 

"Winchester?" The Nurce from earlier said.  
"HOW IS HE?" Dean said frantically.  
"He'll he fine. He just needs to rest. You can take him home though."  
"Thank you so much Nurce."  
"Please, call me Amanda." She said winking.  
"OK, and by the way, he's my boyfriend."   
"Oh, I'm so sorry. That was inappropriate."  
"Its OK, a lot of girls do that." He said calmly.  
"Ok, well here he is." Amanda said as another Nurce brought him out in a wheelchair.

Dean was overjoyed that Cas was OK. He looked a little bit dazed, but that was probably just the medication. Dean brought him out to the Impala. They drove home, no one saying a word. Once they got home Dean helped Cas out of the car and into their bed. Both of them fell asleep fast, but Cas was the only one who actually had a good sleep. Dean woke up every half hour because he had to make sure Cas was OK.

 

~

Once Cas woke up(which was about noon) he was asked the one question he was trying to avoid.

"Why did you do it?"  
"Because I didn't want you getting hurt over me."  
"Do you have any idea what you just put me through?! I thought you died! I wouldn't be able to live with myself. You know that right?"  
"Yes, I'm sorry, I just couldn't deal with it anymore."  
"Please never do that again."  
"I won't. It was too painful, for both of us."  
'Thank you."  
"I love you." Cas whispered.  
"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I had to take a suicide prevention class and this came to mind. Sorry if it's a bit sad but I wanted to wright something different. 
> 
> ~love ya  
>  mukes_lovechild


End file.
